videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Character)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog (8-Bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-Bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-Bit) *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Sonic & Knuckles *Sonic the Hedgehog CD *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Unleashed *Sonic Colours *Sonic Generations *Sonic Lost World *Sonic Mania/Sonic Mania Plus *Sonic Forces *Sonic Drift *Sonic Drift 2 *Sonic R *Team Sonic Racing *Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *SEGA Heroes *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U *Super Smash Bros Ultimate *LEGO Dimensions *Eggman Hates Furries *I Wanna Be Like Zoop (Enemy) *I Wanna Be The Boshy (Boss) *MarioQuest *Mario Remix: Boss Edition *Sonic Axiom *Sonic Robo Blast *Sonic Robo Blast 2 *Sonic World *Tails' Nightmare 2 Sonic Heroes Manual Description Age 15 The world's fastest supersonic hedgehog unrivalled in speed returns once more. Always the drifter, Sonic goes wherever the wind takes him, and lives life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him. He's basically easygoing, but when he gets fired up over an injustice, his anger explodes with surprising consequences. Always at the receiving end of this aggression is arch-enemy Dr. Eggman, whose fiendish ploys to take over the world are constantly being foiled by Sonic. Saving the world is a nice distraction, but Sonic is soon off to find his next adventure. Watch out for the patented Light Dash manoeuvre whereby Sonic hurtles along a path of illuminated Rings, even through mid-air! Shadow the Hedgehog Manual Description The world's fastest hedgehog whose supersonic speed is second to none. He strives to live according to his own rules rather than for the sake of heroism or duty. Until now, he's been busy stopping Dr. Eggman's preposterous ambitions, but this time, he is motivated more than ever to take on the alien invaders, Black Arms. Sonic Riders Manual Description Sonic hates evil as much as he loves freedom. Sonic can be short tempered at times but will always show a gentle side to those in trouble. He's normally carefree and easy going, even when the going gets rough; but when it comes to a showdown he's aggressive and focused like a hedgehog possessed! Sonic has always been known as the world's fastest, but inexperienced with Extreme Gear, he will have to fight to hold onto this reputation. Sonic Colours Manual Description Sonic is a hedgehog who loves freedom and the truth. He can't leave anyone in need of help and he's spent years rescuing victims from Dr. Eggman's conniving schemes. he knows better than to believe the rotund scientist, especially when Dr. Eggman claims he's doing something nice. Sonic Generations Description All spikes and speed, Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest hedgehog in the world- big on attitude and with a big heart to match. Like the wind, he's always on the move, living a life of excitement and adventure. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Description *Species: Hedgehog *1st Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *Likes: Running, Adventure and Chili Dogs *Skills: Supersonic Running Speed *Vehicle: Speed Star *All-Star Move: Super Sonic Sonic is the world's fastest hedgehog, capable of running at the speed of sound (768 mph). His other abilities include a "Spin Attack", a "Spin Dash" and his "Super Sonic" transformation - which makes him indestructible and gives him the gift of run-flight. Sonic is not an expert swimmer, but is fearless - even of Dr. Eggman. Alongside his best friend Tails, Sonic runs around the world stopping Dr. Eggman's schemes. He drives the Speed Star - a car built by his friend Tails - it helps to make a fair race as no one can beat Sonic on foot. Super Smash Bros Brawl Sonic the Hedgehog makes his first appearance in the Super Smash Bros Series in Super Smash Bros Brawl, where he appears as an unlockable playable character. Event Matches Solo Events *Sonic Boom - Playable, Enemy *All-Star Battle x2 - Enemy *The FINAL Final Battle - Enemy Co-op Events *Sonic and Mario - Playable, Enemy *The True All-Star Battle - Enemy Super Smash Bros for Wii U Event Matches Solo Events *All-Star Battle: Secret - Enemy *The FINAL Final Battle - Enemy *Up to Speed - Playable Co-op Events *Full Speed Ahead - Playable, Enemy *The Ultimate Battle - Enemy Music I Wanna Be The Boshy Gallery Sonic the Fighters - Next Match - Sonic the Hedgehog.png|Sonic the Fighters - Next Match Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Playable Characters Category:Sega Playable Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Bosses Category:I Wanna Be The Guy Bosses Category:Sega Bosses Category:PC Bosses Category:Browser Bosses Category:Bosses (Sonic Adventure) Category:Bosses in I Wanna Be The Boshy Category:Bosses in MarioQuest Category:Bosses in Mario Remix: Boss Edition Category:Air Users Category:Boss-Spawned Enemies Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Final Bosses Category:Hedgehogs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Time Travellers